Air conditioners are home appliances that maintain indoor air into the most proper state according to use and purpose thereof. For example, such an air conditioner controls indoor air into a cold state in summer and controls indoor air into a warm state in winter. Furthermore, the air conditioner controls humidity of the indoor air and purifies the indoor air to become into a pleasant and clean state. Air conditioners may have a refrigeration cycle constituted by a compressor, a condenser, an expansion device, and an evaporator.
As air conditioners are gradually expanded and used, consumers require products having high use efficiency, improved performances, and easy usability. Such an air conditioner may be classified into a split type air conditioner in which indoor and outdoor units are separated from each other and an integral type air conditioner in which indoor and outdoor units are integrally coupled to each other as a single device, according to whether the indoor and outdoor units are separated from each other.
Air conditioners are classified into a wall-mounted type air conditioner mounted on a wall, a frame type air conditioner, and a slim type air conditioner standing in the living room according to an installation method.
Also, air conditioners may be classified into a single-type air conditioner having capacity to operate one indoor unit so as to be used in a narrow place such as a home, a medium-large size air conditioner having very large capacity so as to be used in companies, cooking stores, or the like, and a multi-type air conditioner having capacity to sufficiently operate a plurality of indoor units.
A refrigeration cycle is performed in an air conditioner. The refrigeration cycle is constituted by a compressor compressing a refrigerant to a high pressure, a condenser condensing the refrigerant compressed in the compressor, an expansion device decompressing the refrigerant passing through the condenser to a low pressure, and an evaporator evaporating the refrigerant expanded in the expansion device.
Referring to FIG. 1, an indoor unit 1 of an air conditioner according to a related art includes a suction part 2 suctioning air, a heat exchanger 3 in which the suctioned through the suction part 2 is heat-exchanged, a discharge part 5 discharging the air heat-exchanged in the heat exchanger 3 into an indoor space, and a blower fan 4 generating an air flow form the suction part 2 to the discharge part 5. The blower fan 4 may be disposed at one position between the heat exchanger 3 and the discharge part 5.
The air discharged through the discharge part 5 may decrease in moisture while being heat-exchanged. Thus, there is a limitation that dried air is discharged to evaporate moisture existing in a skin of a user.
As a result, when the air conditioner is used for a predetermined time, the user's skin may be dried to allow the user to feel displeasure and speed up the aging of the skin.